Christmas with Weiss
by FireKat
Summary: It's a little late- but here it is! Comes after Halloween Weiss Style- but can be read on it's own. It's Christmas time and Omi has a plan! YxO established, AxK comming soon Please R&R!
1. Picking Names

Disclaimer- I don't own weiss! ;-; but I'd take yohji off their hands if they want ^_~  
  
Note- this is the third story of a nameless arc. However it can be read alone. And just a reminder ken's eyes are now brown 'cause I said so! ^_~  
  
Note #2- I realize some people believe that the weiss boys are assassins and shouldn't have "fun" or happy times. So if that bothers you then for the duration of this fic just think of them as four florists and nothing else ^^  
  
Warnings- Fluff! And shonen ai- YxO, AxK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi grinned as he carried a box into the shop. It was time to do some serious decorating for Christmas. They had put up a few small decorations at the beginning of December, but now it was only two weeks away. He rubbed his hands together, it was time to get to business.  
  
Omi bounced as he pulled things out of the box. He loved this time of the year. He looked up quickly as he heard a rather loud 'aww' from outside. A new group of fangirls had read the sign that clearly proclaimed there was no mistletoe to be had in the store. ~Ever.~ Omi added in his mind. That's all they needed was for all the girls to insist on kisses from their favorite florist. Omi growled at the thought of all those girls lined up for his koi.  
  
Just then Ken came in whistling a Christmas song. "Hey Omi, what'cha doin?" The brunette peered in the box.  
  
"I'm getting out the rest of the Christmas decorations. Wanna help me put them up?"  
  
"Sure. But.." Ken made a face. "We're not putting that bell over the door again are we?"  
  
Omi winced. "No. The bell was gotten rid of after last year."  
  
Ken sighed. "Oh good. I hated that thing!"  
  
"We all did after a while." Omi laughed.  
  
The two boys set about putting up various bobbles, garlands, and doodads.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's my Chibi?!" Yohji came bursting in from the back room, holding something in his hand. "I've got.. ummph!"  
  
Omi glared as his hand stayed over the tall blonds mouth. "You'd better not have what I think you do!" He hissed. "And if you do, take it back to the house, now!"  
  
Wide jade eyes took in his little koi. Pulling the irate chibi's hand from his mouth he stood up strait. "Sheesh! Ok, ok." Omi glared. "I'm going!" Yohji sulked back out the door.  
  
Shocked chocolate eyes had watched the entire scene with confusion. "What was that all about?"  
  
Omi sighed. "He had mistletoe."  
  
Ken shuddered. "Good gods! What was he thinking bringing it in here?"  
  
"Who brought what here?" Aya asked as he came in the front door.  
  
"Yohji had a piece of the evil unmentionable." Omi glared at a few girls who had just walked in.  
  
Aya frowned. "Why on earth would he..?"  
  
"We don't want to know." Ken replied as he hung a shiny ball from a string in the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you Chibi?" Yohji turned from the arrangement he was putting together, showing puppy eyes to his koi.  
  
Omi chuckled. "No, of course not. But why on earth would you bring it in the shop?" He looked up from his own arrangement.  
  
Yohji shrugged. "It was just for fun."  
  
"Well not in the shop." Omi playfully shook a finger.  
  
Jade eyes laughed. "Say Omi.." He looked around the back room to make sure they were alone. "What ever happened to your 'Operation Aya'."  
  
Omi sighed. "Well between the midterms and the sudden jump in sales at the shop, I haven't had time." He too looked around the room. "But I've got plenty of ideas for Christmas." He smirked wickedly.  
  
Yohji chuckled. "You are such a little devil."  
  
Omi showed him wide, innocent eyes. "Who, me?"  
  
The both chuckled as they worked with the flowers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening Omi rounded everyone up into the living room. "It's time to pick names!" Omi beamed at everyone as he produced a hat with slips of paper in it.  
  
Yohji arched an eyebrow. "Remind me again why we are picking names this year?"  
  
"Because I will not have a repeat of the Great Present War from last year." Omi glared at Yohji and Ken.  
  
Ken blushed and looked down at his shoes. Yohji looked less convinced and opened his mouth, but Omi cut him off. "You can still buy small presents for everyone, but you may only buy an expensive gift for the person who's name you pick. Okay?" Omi glanced around the room.  
  
Finding no opposition he walked up to Aya holding out a hat. "Aya-kun you can go first." Omi beamed as he held up the hat. Aya reached in and drew out a paper.  
  
Not waiting for the red head to open it, he turned and quickly changed the papers in the hat for some that were in his pocket. The slight of hand went unnoticed as everyone was focused on Aya and his paper.  
  
"Ken-kun, your turn!" Omi beamed and held out the hat again. Ken took a paper, followed quickly by Yohji. Omi took the last piece and put the hat on his head. "So now you all have your secret santa person, go forth and annoy the sales people of the world."  
  
Ken blushed again and Yohji tried whistling innocently. Omi snorted. "Nice try, I heard about last year you two. Try to have some tact this time?"  
  
Ken chuckled. "We promise to be good mother." He winked and headed up to his room.  
  
Turning around Omi noticed that he and Yohji were the only two left in the room, Aya had disappeared. Yohji swooped in and picked Omi up. They fell on the couch as Yohji started tickling him.  
  
"Yo~ohji!" Omi laughed and squirmed, swatting at the older boy.  
  
Finally Yohji stopped and held his little koi in his lap. Omi sighed happily and snuggled.  
  
"You seem very pleased with yourself." Jade eyes questioned him.  
  
Omi beamed. "I just made sure that this Christmas will be good for certain people."  
  
"What did you do?" Yohji squeezed him.  
  
Omi looked up and smiled coyly. "I made sure Aya-kun got Ken-kun's name for the drawing." He whispered.  
  
"Oh really?" Yohji winked. "How'd you do that?"  
  
Giving a sly look around the room Omi told Yohji about putting four pieces of paper that had Ken's name on them in the hat before he began. "Then after Aya picked I switched the remaining three for our names." He grinned at his own devious plan.  
  
Yohji laughed loud and long. "You are a conniving little Chibi aren't you?" He cuddled him close. "So who did you get?"  
  
Omi tickled him to escape his arms. "Not telling!" He sing songed as he ran for the stairs.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" Yohji yelled in hot pursuit.  
  
Omi squealed and ran up the stairs at top speed.  
  
~*~  
  
In his room Ken heard the commotion and smiled. He looked down at his scrap of paper and his smile widened. He had Omi, arguably the easiest of all of them to shop for.  
  
A part of him had wanted to get Aya, but the red head was so hard to shop for. Ken felt sorry for whoever had picked his name.  
  
~*~  
  
In his room Aya pondered what he was going to get Ken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tbc  
  
pwease review! ^_~ 


	2. Gift ideas

Note- thanks to all my reviewers! *glomp* ^_^ and just to clear things up- "Kitchen Conversations" has /nothing/ to do with this fic!! Whole separate one, ok? ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Omi happily bounced out of bed. He had the morning shift with Aya and he expected the red head to ask him what to get Ken for Christmas.  
  
Grinning he quickly got ready and headed down to the kitchen. After starting a pot of coffee he rummaged around in the fridge for breakfast. Not finding much he grabbed a pad of paper and pen from the counter. Humming, he quickly wrote down a grocery list.  
  
Glancing in the cupboard he made a face and wrote down cereal. The only thing left was Ken's nasty nutri stuff. Finishing the list he grabbed a few eggs and set them on the counter.  
  
Just then Aya walked in. "Good morning Aya-kun. Are eggs ok for breakfast?"  
  
The red head 'hned' his assent and poured himself a cup of coffee. Omi hid a grin as he turned to the stove. Aya was defiantly not a morning person. Well at least not until he'd had a cup or two of coffee.  
  
As Omi cooked Aya sat reading the paper at the table. Turning, Omi glanced at the front page and tsked. "We should up our stock on poinsettia. All the girls are going to want them after that article."  
  
Aya glanced at the story and nodded his head in agreement. Quickly finishing up, Omi put a plate in front of Aya and set one down for him self. The blond looked at Aya hoping for some meal time conversation, but the red head was engrossed in his paper. Omi sighed and quickly ate his food.  
  
With his mind in full gear for the day ahead, Omi cleaned up the kitchen and headed towards the shop, leaving Aya to clean his own plate.  
  
~*~  
  
All morning Omi anxiously waited for Aya to ask. He even tried dropping a few subtle hints.  
  
"Ne, Aya-kun? Have you done any Christmas shopping yet?" Omi asked using his most genki smile.  
  
The red head arched a brow. "We only picked names last night Omi."  
  
The blond flushed. "I know. But I was just curious. Any idea's for what you are going to get Ken-kun or Yohji-kun?" He leaned in conspiratorially.  
  
Violet eyes regarded him quizzically. "I have two weeks Omi. I haven't really given it any thought yet."  
  
"Oh." Omi sulked a bit.  
  
"Any suggestions for what to get Yohji would be appreciated though."  
  
Omi perked up and launched into a long dialog on his koi's likes and dislikes. Violet eyes smiled, amused at the enthusiasm.  
  
~*~  
  
By lunch time Aya still had not asked about Ken. When Yohji showed up to take over for Omi he found his Chibi a bit irritable.  
  
"Good afternoon my lovelies." Yohji hugged his koi.  
  
A terse 'hi' and a quick hug was all he got from Omi. Aya didn't even look up. Omi beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen.  
  
Yohji looked around the shop for anything amiss. Not seeing anything glaringly obvious, he settled in for his shift.  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji was sweeping up during the afternoon lull when Aya approached him. The red head cleared his throat. "Yes Aya?" A jade gaze looked on curiously.  
  
Violet eyes darted around the room. "Umm.." Aya coughed to cover up his indecisiveness.  
  
Yohji leaned on his broom. "Did you want to ask me something?"  
  
"I-was-just-wondering-if-you-could-give-me-some-ideas-on-what-to-get-Ken." Aya breathed out all at once as he looked down at his shoes.  
  
Yohji tried very hard not to laugh. "You want some gift ideas for Kenken?"  
  
Aya looked off to the side. "Yes."  
  
Smiling Yohji draped his arm over Aya's shoulders. "Well lets start at the beginning. Are you getting him something separate for his birthday or are you putting birthday and Christmas together?"  
  
Yohji felt shoulders stiffen and turned to see the biggest 'oh shit' look on Aya's face. "You forgot that his birthday is two days before Christmas didn't you?"  
  
Blank violet eyes stared at him. "Yup, you forgot. Shame on you!" Yohji teased.  
  
Aya continued to stare blankly.  
  
"Hmm, well lets see." Yohji continued to lean on Aya as he thought out loud. "Well for birthdays you should do something more personal. Maybe some tickets to a game, or a hard to find item that he wants. You should ask Omi about that kind of stuff..." Yohji tapered off.  
  
He stood up strait and pulled Aya around to look him in the face. "Aya." He shook the red head a bit. "Aya! Look at me." Violet eyes slowly swung up to look at him. "You're going to be ok. Omi and I will help you. Ok?"  
  
Aya cleared his throat and then glared at Yohji. "I'll be fine!" He walked into the back room.  
  
Yohji was left standing, shaking his head at the stubborn red head. "He'll ask Omi, I know he will." Yohji laughed and went back to sweeping.  
  
~*~  
  
A short while later Ken returned from soccer practice. "Hey Yohji! How's it going?" The brunette grinned as he put on his apron.  
  
"Not too busy today Kenken. How are the rug rats?"  
  
Ken laughed. "Aww Yotan- I know you secretly love kids..." He nudged the taller boy. "Somewhere deep down in there."  
  
Yohji humfed and shoved Ken's arm away.  
  
"But you like Omi, so you must like kids!" Ken danced away quickly.  
  
"Oh I'll get you for that one!" Yohji started chasing Ken around the shop. "And you better hope Omi never hears you calling him a kid!" Yohji caught him and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ok, ok! Uncle!" Ken tried to cover his head.  
  
"You just remember that next time shorty." Yohji ribbed as he leaned an elbow on Ken's shoulder.  
  
The brunette glared. "I'm not short!"  
  
"Suu~ure you're not." Yohji snickered as Ken glared.  
  
"Ne, where is Aya?" Ken had looked all around the shop when Yohji had been chasing him.  
  
"He was muttering and throwing things around in the back room before." Yohji waved towards the back of the shop.  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "Muttering? What'd you do now Yotan?"  
  
"Oi! I didn't do anything! Why don't you go find him?" Yohji not so gently shoved the shorter boy towards the room.  
  
"Fine I will." Ken opened the door and stood stalk still. Inside Aya was indeed muttering, but he wasn't throwing things. He was cleaning up and cataloging inventory. "Ne, Aya?"  
  
Violet eyes snapped to him. "Your shift is over now. Do you want me to finish back here?" Ken fidgeted while he waited for answer.  
  
Aya let out a long breath. "Yes, please. See you later." With that said he was out the door.  
  
Ken looked after him, wondering what had happened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As they were closing the shop, Ken turned to Yohji. "Say is there any game or anything particular Omi wants?"  
  
"Would that be an expensive gift or small gift?" Yohji pried.  
  
"Yotan! I'm not telling you! Nosey." Ken winked. "So what does Omi want?"  
  
"Hmm I'm not really sure. It's so hard to keep up with all the names of things he talks about." Yohji thought for a moment. "But I do know there is a new electronics store that he's been raving about. I'll get the name for you tonight, ok?"  
  
"Yea, thanks. So what are you getting him." Ken wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Hmm I'm not sure yet. Why don't you talk to him later and find out what he wants from him? You can pretend you are only finding out for me." Yohji grinned at his own plan.  
  
Ken laughed. "Careful there Yohji, he's starting to rub off on you!"  
  
Both boys laughed as they finished up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
tbc  
  
(still need an arc name if anyone has any ideas!! ^^)  
  
pwease review ^_~ 


	3. Interlude

Warnings- very genki (plotting) Omi! ^_^  
  
Note- to those who want to know who has who- if Aya has Ken and Ken has Omi- and Yohji can't have himself.. you figure the rest ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The week flew by and Friday found Omi bouncing around the shop. Ken watched him and mentally said 'genki' every time he bounced. Snickering the brunette went back to his arrangement.  
  
"What's so funny Kenken?" Yohji sauntered over and leaned on the table.  
  
Ken nodded to Omi. Yohji watched his blond koi and smiled. "But why were you laughing?"  
  
Ken looked at Omi again and softly said 'genki' every time he bounced.  
  
Yohji threw back his head and laughed. "It's so perfect!"  
  
Across the store Omi stopped and looked over at them. Both boys broke down laughing.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Omi bounced over to them.  
  
Yohji swooped him up and hugged him. "You are so kawaii."  
  
Omi squirmed happily. "But what was so funny?"  
  
"Nothing my little Chibi. Now why are you so happy?" Yohji set his little koi's feet back on the ground.  
  
"Because it's Friday!" Omi bounced on the tips of his toes. "And I get two whole weeks off of school!" He beamed.  
  
"Ah, so I get you all to myself for two weeks?" Yohji smirked.  
  
Omi giggled. "Well I do have homework and other things that have to be done. But no school, so they'll get done that much faster." Blond locks swayed with his movement.  
  
"We should go out tonight then." Ken said as he finished his arrangement.  
  
"Ooh that's a good idea Ken-kun! Leave it all up to me!" Omi scampered to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow." Ken watched the blond bounce away. "I haven't seen him that wound up in a while."  
  
Yohji chuckled. "Well school has been hard recently and he really does need some time off. It'll wear off soon." They both chuckled.  
  
"So what do you think he'll plan?" Ken asked as he placed the flowers in the cooler.  
  
"Hmm- I'm not sure. But he always keeps everyone in mind when he does plan things."  
  
"That's true. He is the most considerate person I've ever known." Ken smiled warmly.  
  
"Who is?"  
  
The brunette jumped and spun around. "A-Aya! You scared me."  
  
Violet eyes smiled. "Who were you talking about?"  
  
"Omi of course." Yohji winked as he pulled out his cigarettes.  
  
"Ah- of course. Not in the shop Kudoh." The red head growled.  
  
"I know! I was just going to step outside since you are back." He quickly exited through the side door.  
  
"Oh, Aya? We all thought we should do something together tonight. Omi's cooking up a scheme as we speak." Chocolate eyes grinned.  
  
Aya smiled softly. "That sounds like fun."  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the shop was closed up for the night everyone met in the kitchen.  
  
"So what did you come up with Chibi?" Yohji asked as he hugged his koi from behind.  
  
"Well I thought we could go out to dinner and then I have a surprise." He grinned.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ken agreed.  
  
"Where are we going to eat?" Everyone looked at Aya. A red eyebrow raised. "Well?"  
  
"How about that new little Italian place that just opened?"  
  
"Oh that's a great idea Ken-kun!" Omi bounced excitedly.  
  
"Italian it is then."  
  
"Just give me five minutes to clean up." Yohji called out as he headed for the stairs.  
  
"Yoo~tan! Hurry up!" Ken whined.  
  
Omi laughed. "You can wait five minutes Ken-kun. Now go put on a shirt that doesn't have dirt on it." Omi pointedly looked at his shirt.  
  
Ken opened his mouth, then shut it and went muttering up the stairs. Omi beamed at Aya and followed the brunette.  
  
Aya was left in the kitchen to wonder what had just happened. Looking down at his orange sweater he noticed a little dirt on it. Shrugging he went upstairs to change too.  
  
~*~  
  
As Ken opened his door a small hand pushed him in quickly. "Go!" Lurching forward the brunette quickly went in the room with Omi right behind him. The short blond slammed the door and grinned at Ken.  
  
"W-what do you want Omi?" Ken was a little nervous looking at the grin on Omi's normally sweet face.  
  
"I want you to wear a /nice/ shirt." Omi went into his closet and started rummaging around.  
  
Ken looked on in baffled amusement. Omi triumphantly pulled out one of the button down shirts Yohji had bought Ken in October.  
  
"Here, the blue will look very nice on you." Omi handed him the shirt. "And put on clean jeans. And your leather jacket." Omi walked to the door. "Bring your gloves too." He tossed out as he left the room.  
  
Ken chuckled to himself and did as the clothing nazi had decreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Down the hall Yohji stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Throwing on his robe he headed back to his room. In the hallway he caught Omi leaving Ken's room. "So what do you have up your sleeve Chibi?"  
  
Omi grinned and winked. "Wear something warm Yohji." Smirking he blew a kiss and went into his own room.  
  
Laughing Yohji stepped into his room and took the chibi's advice.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi grinned as he quickly put on a nice green shirt and his leather bike jacket.  
  
Then he scurried down to Aya's room. Knocking once, he stuck his head in the door. "Aya-kun?"  
  
Violet eyes looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"The weather report said it was going to be cold tonight, so take a warm jacket." Omi gave the red head his cute innocent grin.  
  
"Alright. Thank you." Omi beamed and headed back to Yohji's room.  
  
Knocking once, he walked in. He only had a second to register the blur that moved towards him. Yohji grabbed him up and swung him around. Omi squealed and tried to escape.  
  
"I don't think so my Chibi. You are going to tell me what your devilish little mind has come up with." Yohji sat down on the edge of his bed and held Omi on his lap.  
  
Laughing Omi cuddled up and whispered in his koi's ear.  
  
Ken walked in the open door and smirked. "Now, now you two! None of that. We're going to eat!"  
  
Omi laughed and hopped off Yohji's lap. "Ok then, lets go!" He ran by and smacked Ken on the butt.  
  
Shocked, wide chocolate eyes stared at Yohji in surprise. "I think you're rubbing off on him too much!" Ken laughed.  
  
Yohji laughed and slung his arm across Ken's shoulders. "I don't think it's me actually. He's been quite the little imp lately." Both boys laughed as they headed down stairs.  
  
Aya met them in the kitchen and they headed out to the car where Omi was waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*grin*  
  
pwease review?? ^_~ 


	4. Interlude 2

Note: as always- fear the unbeta'dness! ^_~  
  
Warnings- major fluff and some ranken-ness finally! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi smiled as he walked out to the car. Dinner had been wonderful. The new Italian place was great. He patted his stomach in appreciation. ~Oops I hope we're not all sleepy after eating so much.~ He chewed on a thumb nail as he thought about it. ~Nah, we should be ok.~ Smirking happily he leaned against the car, waiting for the other three who were inside arguing over the check.  
  
A few minutes later they came out. Omi couldn't tell by their faces who had won. Ken walked a little faster to reach the car first.  
  
"Who won Ken-kun?"  
  
"Well Yohji, sorta. He insisted that he was taking you out for dinner and that constitutes as a date, so he paid for yours and his." Ken's cheeks pinked a little. "And Aya got this weird look on his face when Yohji said 'date' so he grabbed the check and paid for himself and me."  
  
Omi beamed. "That's great." The little blond bounced up on this toes to look over Ken's shoulder. "You two ready to go?" He inquired as Aya and Yohji walked up.  
  
"And just where are we going to my little Chibi?" Yohji hugged him close.  
  
"It's a surprise, now get in the car."  
  
"Yes sir!" Ken saluted and laughed.  
  
Yohji opened the door for Omi and pinched his butt as he scrambled into the back seat. "Ow!"  
  
Omi playfully slapped Yohji when the taller boy joined him in the back seat.  
  
Aya settled into the drivers seat and looked at Omi in the rear view mirror. "Where do I go Omi?"  
  
The little blond bounced on his seat and gave Aya directions.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes later found them parking in a very crowded residential area.  
  
"Omi where are we." Ken asked as he craned his neck to look around.  
  
"You'll see." Omi beamed as Aya stopped the car and got out. "Now get out so we can go!!" He pushed the back of Ken's chair.  
  
"Oi! I'm going." Ken laughed and he stepped out of the car. Omi quickly scrambled out behind him.  
  
"Follow me!" Omi called as he bounced down the road.  
  
After a few blocks Yohji was starting to recognize where they were. "Omi you little devil." He grabbed his koi and hugged him close. Omi laughed as the tall blond whispered in his ear.  
  
Ken looked on with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"We're almost there." Omi beamed and pulled out of Yohji's embrace.  
  
"Are you going to give the rest of us any clues?" Aya asked as he followed the bouncing blond who was dragging Ken behind him by the hand.  
  
"Nope! But it's just around the corner."  
  
They all turned the corner and stopped to take in the view. There were Christmas lights and decorations everywhere. Throngs of people wandered from house to house to enjoy the show.  
  
"Oh I heard about this." Ken beamed at Omi. "I've never come before though."  
  
"It's a very nice display. This community banded together and everyone joins in each year. They even have competitions for the best display." Yohji caught Omi around the middle. "This was a good idea Chibi. I love to look at the lights." He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And it's very romantic too."  
  
Omi looked up and gave a very suspicious wink.  
  
Yohji chuckled. "Well shall we walk along and see the wonders for ourselves?"  
  
Ken's face was alight with happiness. "Yea! Lets go!" He ran with Omi to the front of the first house.  
  
Yohji walked past Aya and gave him a not so gentle nudge in the side. The red head scowled. "What was that for?"  
  
Yohji returned his scowl. "Go walk with Ken, baka!" He shook his head. "At least try to let the boy know you are interested in him."  
  
Aya glared harder at the tall blond. But then he quickly walked over to where the other two were waiting and stood close to Ken.  
  
~*~  
  
The four florists walked along oohing and awing over the beautiful displays. Many of the home owners were sitting out in their driveways observing the crowds. Several different houses were selling things like hot coco and popcorn.  
  
A few musicians had gathered at a corner and were happily playing Christmas carols.  
  
Omi, Ken, and Yohji started making up silly stories about the people as they passed by. Aya even chuckled at the crazy stories they were telling.  
  
Omi suddenly stopped in front someone selling hot coco and loudly announced he was cold, pointedly looking at Yohji.  
  
"I get the point Chibi." Yohji chuckled as he bought some coco for both of them.  
  
"W-would you like some coco Ken?" Aya coughed, embarrassed, and looked away.  
  
Chocolate eyes lit up. "Yea I'd love some." He grinned at the red head, seemingly oblivious to his bashfulness.  
  
As Aya walked up to the stand Yohji clapped him on the back. "Good choice." He winked as he walked over to stand by Omi and Ken.  
  
While they waited for Aya Omi spotted something that gave him a wonderful idea.  
  
When the red head handed Ken his coco, Omi turned pleading eyes to Yohji. "Ne Yohji, I'm still cold." Yohji wrapped an arm around his chibi's waist, waiting for something he knew was coming. "Can we go on the hay ride? I'd be a lot warmer and will drop us off close to where the car is parked." Omi's huge eyes turned to Aya.  
  
Yohji grinned. Omi was such a little devil, and so convincing too. "Sounds good to me Chibi. What do you two think?"  
  
Aya turned from Omi's pleading eyes to find Ken's chocolate ones looking at him too. Shaking his head he almost laughed. Those two already knew how to play him. "Ken do you want to?"  
  
The brunette beamed. "Yes. But only if you want to Aya." His cheeks turned a little red.  
  
Aya looked at Yohji who was smirking at him. "Fine. Then lets catch it now before it leaves."  
  
Ken and Omi gave a whoop of joy and ran to the horse drawn wagon. Yohji and Aya followed and paid as the two younger boys scrambled into the back. As Yohji and Aya climbed in they noticed it would be a tight fit.  
  
Yohji sat with his back against the drivers seat, Omi cuddled in his lap. Aya and Ken had two options. Try and arrange themselves around Yohji's long legs or sit like the two blonds.  
  
Shrugging Aya sat next to Yohji. Ken blushed a bit and sat down between Aya's legs, right between his knees. As Omi spread a blanket that was provided out, Aya grabbed Ken by the hips and scooted him back to rest against his chest. Ken blushed even harder but settled back against Aya's warm, well muscled chest.  
  
"Share the warmth Omi!" Ken yelled playfully and grabbed at the blanket. He spread it out to cover both Omi and himself as they snuggled up to the taller boys behind them.  
  
As the wagon started moving, Yohji wrapped his arms around Omi and cuddled him close, whispering in his ear.  
  
They all took in the dazzling lights as the wagon slowly pulled them towards their destination. Ken smiled. It was such a perfect moment. They were all calm and relaxed, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful sights. As the last of any tension left his body, Ken felt Aya's hand slowly move towards his. The red head intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed his hand. Ken felt himself blush even as he snuggled closer to the red head.  
  
Chocolate eyes glazed over in happiness as he thought about the events of the night. Aya may not be good at saying what he felt, but it came through in his actions. Ken smiled and pulled the red heads arm across his waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
tbc  
  
there! happy now?! ^_~  
  
pwease review! ^_~ 


	5. Getting Ready

Note- so so sorry this took so long! Between personal stuff, not feeling well, and ffnet being down- it seems the fates were against me ;-; But here is the next chapter! Hopefully there will be more soon! ^^;  
  
Warning: genki Omi... like you didn't know that ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The days are passing far too quickly.~ Yohji thought as he brushed his wet hair. ~And it's all been at work too.~ He wrinkled his nose up. They all had been working hard to keep the store stocked during the Christmas rush. ~Oh well, Christmas will be here soon.~ Yohji smiled at his reflection. He couldn't wait to spend some nice, relaxing time with his Chibi.  
  
Walking down the hallway he spied Omi and Aya head to head, whispering. Intrigued he slunk up quietly, trying to eavesdrop.  
  
Aya quickly spotted him and stopped talking immediately. Omi looked around and gave him a tentative smile. The red head glared and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hey Omi, what's going on?" Yohji arched a golden brow.  
  
"Oh nothing. Are you ready for the afternoon shift?" Omi hedged as he tried to make it to his own room.  
  
"Yes I am." Yohji grabbed the shorter boy. "Now where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Hehe! Yooo~hji! Let me go, I have to get ready for work." Omi giggled as Yohji tickled him.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're scheming again aren't you?"  
  
"Hehehe! No! Hehe- stop that!" Omi wriggled around.  
  
"Never!" Yohji crowed as he picked up the little blond. He carried him into his room and set him down on the bed, only to start tickling again.  
  
Omi finally wriggled away and sat panting at the top of his bed.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me?" Yohji looked him in the eye.  
  
"I-promised-Aya-I-wouldn't." He whispered.  
  
"Aww you can tell me Chibi." Yohji tried to look innocent.  
  
Omi fell over laughing. "Don't do that!"  
  
Yohji pouted. "How come that never works?"  
  
"Because no one would /ever/ believe you were innocent Yotan!" He fell over again, attacked by the giggles.  
  
Yohji smirked then pulled Omi into his lap. He held him tight until he stopped laughing. Wiping his eyes Omi tried to stand up. But he couldn't budge from Yohji's lap. He wriggled and squirmed, but couldn't get anywhere.  
  
"Ne, Yohji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please put me down?" Omi tried to use his kawaii smile, but he couldn't lean back to see Yohji's face.  
  
"No."  
  
"B-but why?!" Omi pouted.  
  
Yohji smirked into his hair. "Not until you tell me what you and Aya were talking about."  
  
Omi pouted for a few more minutes, but then gave up. "Oh fine."  
  
Yohji immediately loosed his grip. Omi turned around and whispered into his ear. Yohji looked at him and grinned. "That's great Chibi."  
  
"Yea." Omi beamed. "Actually I could use some recommendations for dinner though." Aqua eyes looked up hopefully.  
  
"Leave it all to me Chibi." Yohji smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Omi giggled and hit him playfully. "Mou, come on! We're going to be late for work now!"  
  
~*~  
  
Omi walked into the shop tying his apron.  
  
"Oi Omi! Are Yohji's bad habits rubbing off on you?" Ken winked at him.  
  
"No just Yohji himself." Omi grinned wickedly.  
  
Ken blinked and thought about that for a moment. "Oooh! Bad Omi!" He shook his finger.  
  
The short blond laughed as he scurried away from Ken and towards the watering cans.  
  
"Kenken! Why are you scolding my Chibi?!" Yohji grabbed him around the neck and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Stop it!!" Ken poked Yohji in the side and then escaped when he flinched.  
  
"Leave my Chibi alone!" He called after the retreating brunette.  
  
"Hehe. Yohji we were just having fun." Omi winked as he watered the plants.  
  
"I know Chibi. But you know I love to give Kenken a bad time." Yohji winked back as he walked over to check the cooler stock.  
  
~*~  
  
When Ken had come back to the shop, Yohji disappeared through the back door.  
  
Had anyone been able to see him they may have been suspicious. He was whispering into his cell phone rapidly and gesturing with his hands.  
  
With a satisfied smirk he turned off the phone and walked back into the shop. As he passed Omi he whispered, "Dinner is all set Chibi."  
  
Omi squeaked happily and bounced.  
  
~*~  
  
The second Aya walked into the shop Omi ran over to him. Standing on tip toe the blond whispered to Aya. Violet eyes looked skeptical for a minute, but then he nodded and walked away.  
  
Omi beamed with happiness. Everything was set and ready to go. Only four more days until Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night Yohji and Omi were cuddled up on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Yohji don't forget you have to help me open tomorrow."  
  
The tall blond sputtered. "What?! You mean all day..?"  
  
Omi gave him a stern look. "Yes. And I expect you to be nice too."  
  
Green eyes frowned, but softened as they gazed into stern aqua. "Oh alright. But only for you!" He hugged his little koi.  
  
Omi beamed. "Good. I'm so excited!" He bounced a little.  
  
"Why are you excited? We're going to be stuck here all day." Yohji tried to pout some more.  
  
"Oh stop that." Omi smacked him lightly. "And I can be excited for my friends. So there." He stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Ooh, don't do that unless you're going to use it." Yohji wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Omi giggled. "Hmm I'll give you a kiss if you can catch me!" He was already running out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
wow- sooo sorry this took so long! ;-; anyone getting tired of reading really late x-mas stuff... ? should I move on, or will I get lynched? ^_~ 


	6. Ken's birthday part 1

Note- big thank yous to everyone who reviewed! You all have been very kind and encouraging ^_^ (here's some beginning ranken-ness for you! ^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Omi bounced out of bed early. He was so excited he had hardly slept. Scurrying into the kitchen he put part of his own plan into motion.  
  
Beaming happily he put everything together. He could just imagine the look on Aya and Ken's face when he gave them his present.  
  
Humming to himself he started breakfast and put on the coffee. He made sure to make a full pot. Yohji was going to need it.  
  
~*~  
  
As Omi finished breakfast Aya came down the stairs. "Good morning Aya-kun!" The blond chirped as he set a plate of food on the table.  
  
Aya 'hned' and sat down to eat. After his first cup of coffee he looked up at Omi who was still bustling around the kitchen. "Thank you for all your help Omi."  
  
Aqua eyes shone. "You're welcome. I loved helping you set everything up Aya! I hope you have a good day!"  
  
Omi's cheerfulness was contagious and Aya found himself smiling a little, despite his nervousness.  
  
Several minutes later Yohji came stumbling down the stairs. Grumbling he sat at the table and gratefully accepted the mug of coffee Omi handed him.  
  
"Do you want breakfast Yohji?" Omi stood by the oven, spatula in hand.  
  
Yohji blearily peered at the stovetop and grunted his assent. Omi beamed and fixed two plates of food. Setting one down in front of Yohji he sat next to the tall blond with his own plate.  
  
As Omi ate, he watched Aya. "What time do you want to leave Aya-kun?"  
  
The red head looked up from the paper and glanced at the clock. "No later than noon."  
  
"Ok then! I'll make sure he's ready to go by then." Omi grinned and finished his breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast was done and cleaned up after Omi, Yohji, and Aya headed towards the shop. "You don't have to help us open if you don't want to Aya- kun." Yohji glared at his koi.  
  
"It's ok Omi. I don't have much to do until we leave." The red head fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Aya-kun, it'll be fine! You'll have so much fun, just you wait." Omi happily bounced around the shop setting up displays for the day.  
  
Yohji leaned on the counter next to Aya. "How does he do that?" Aya looked at him. "No seriously. How is he so cheerful and energetic in the morning?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you're just getting old." He prodded the blond in the ribs.  
  
"Oh haha Aya. You're not much younger than I am." Yohji nudged back.  
  
"But I /am/ younger." Aya nudged harder and smirked.  
  
"Hey are you guys gonna help me?" Omi tapped a dainty foot.  
  
Yohji saluted. "Yes Chibi! Right away Chibi!" He winked as he walked over.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At eleven o'clock Omi went into Ken's room to wake the brunette up. "Ken- kun?" He said gently. No response.  
  
"Ken." A little louder, and he shook his shoulder. Still no response.  
  
"Ken!" Omi shook him harder. Nothing.  
  
He walked to the door and then ran back to the bed. "Oh my god Ken-kun! Get up or you're going to be late and Aya will be mad!"  
  
Ken jerked and sat up quickly. "Huh?" Chocolate eyes looked blearily around the room.  
  
"Hurry up and take a shower Ken-kun! You're going to be late!" Omi stood by the door with Ken's towel in his hand.  
  
"O-ok Omi. I'm going." He stood up and tottered towards the shorter boy. Omi handed him his towel and headed him in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"And remember Ken-kun, you need to look good today."  
  
Confused chocolate eyes nodded and went into the bathroom.  
  
Omi smiled. That was a good job if he did say so himself. He walked back to the shop and informed Aya that Ken would be ready by noon.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken took his time in the shower trying to remember what he was doing today. Omi had said he was going to be late... but for what? He mentally shrugged and finished up.  
  
~*~  
  
Aya waited anxiously in the shop while Ken got ready. He kept glancing at the clock and then at the door.  
  
Omi giggled and poked Yohji. The tall blond laughed and winked.  
  
Finally Ken came down clean and dressed in his good jeans and a nice shirt. Omi beamed as he watched Aya watching Ken.  
  
Ken looked around the shop- no one was moving and they were all looking at him. "Whaaat?"  
  
Omi grinned, ran up, and thoroughly glomped him. "Happy birthday Ken-kun!!"  
  
Yohji beamed and sauntered over. He noogied the brunette and wished him a happy birthday too.  
  
Then Aya stood in front of him looking very nervous. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Umm-I-was-going-to-take-you-out-for-your-birthday-if- that's-ok-with-you."  
  
Ken beamed. "Really? I'd love that Aya." He blushed a little as his eyes glazed over at the thought of their first real date.  
  
"Oh that reminds me!" Omi clapped his hands and then shooed Aya and Ken into the kitchen. "I have something for you!" He pulled out a huge picnic basket and handed it to Aya. "I made this for you two. Now go and have a good time." Omi handed them jackets and pushed them out the door. He stood in the doorway and waved happily as Aya led a dazed Ken to his car.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi's face looked like it was going to split in two as he walked back into the shop.  
  
"Geeze smile a little harder there Chibi." Yohji winked at him.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm so happy for them. I hope that they have a good time."  
  
"Oh, did you remember...?"  
  
"Yes Yohji, I put your birthday card for Ken-kun in the basket."  
  
"You are the best Chibi." Yohji hugged him and then went to help a customer that had just walked in.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken sat nervously in the car holding Omi's basket in his lap. Aya wouldn't tell him where they were going, but the brunette just knew that it was something exciting.  
  
They sat in a companionable silence until suddenly Aya pulled over. He looked a little sheepishly at Ken and held out something in his hand. "Here, put this on."  
  
Ken took what looked like a handkerchief and looked questioningly at Aya. "It's for your eyes, I wanted this to be a surprise." Aya blushed a little.  
  
Ken smiled. "Ok Aya." He tied the cloth around his eyes and sat back trying not to fidget.  
  
Soon they had pulled into a parking space and Aya told Ken to take off the blindfold.  
  
Hands slightly trembling with anticipation, Ken took it off.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" Ken looked at Aya with adoring eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
bwahahaha ^_^ 


	7. Ken's birthday part 2

Note- just go with it- further notes at the end!  
  
here ya go! For everyone who's been waiting for some ranken-ness ^^ (grrrr! Tried to post this yesterday but ffnet was down! ;-;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hands slightly trembling with anticipation, Ken took the blindfold off.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" Ken looked at Aya with adoring eyes. And then tried to jump across the car and hug him. The seat belt and picnic basket stopped him.  
  
As he struggled to get out of the car Ken babbled the entire time. "Oh my god Aya! I can't believe you got tickets! You are the best ever! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
  
Aya laughed as he helped Ken stand up. The brunette promptly glomped him. "I can't believe you got us tickets for one of the biggest games of the season!" Ken stared at the soccer stadium in awe. "I really wanted to go to this game too. Thank you!" He glomped Aya again.  
  
The red head laughed. "You're welcome Ken. And you'll have to thank Omi too. He helped me get the tickets and found out which game you wanted to go to."  
  
Ken beamed. "You guys are the best!" He grabbed Aya's hand and pulled him towards the entrance. Violet eyes smiled as he followed the brunette.  
  
~*~  
  
Omi ran up and glomped Yohji from behind. "Whoa! What's up Chibi?"  
  
"They should be there by now." Omi beamed and he bounced on his toes.  
  
Yohji smiled. "You are so kawaii."  
  
~*~  
  
Ken couldn't stand still. If he wasn't dancing around he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
Aya had a small smile on his face the entire time. Ken was like a child experiencing something new and exciting for the first time.  
  
They quickly made their way through the gate and towards their seats.  
  
Ken bounced in his seat the entire time they were waiting for the game to start. Aya had never seen him so wound up.  
  
~*~  
  
After the first quarter Aya remembered the picnic basket. Looking inside he found a warm blanket on top. He smiled, it was just like Omi to make sure they were taken care of. Under that there was an assortment of food, some paper plates, two cups, and a thermos.  
  
"Ken do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Huh?" Chocolate eyes slowly pulled themselves away from the field. "Oh, yea. Thanks."  
  
Aya fixed both of them plates of food and handed one to Ken. The brunette sat down and started stuffing his face with out even looking at the food.  
  
Several bites later he looked at Aya. "Hey this is good!"  
  
Aya chuckled. "Of course, Omi made it just for us."  
  
"He's the best." Ken beamed as his eyes swung back to the field.  
  
Aya was almost jealous of the game. Almost. After all, it was Ken's birthday and they were here for him. So he sat back and continued to divide his attention between the game and Ken watching the game. It was quite an experience. The brunette barely sat down. He kept jumping up to either celebrate a good move, or scream at a bad play.  
  
Aya hoped he wasn't going to be too tired by the evening.  
  
~*~  
  
Just before the half time break Aya was rummaging around in the basket again. His hand found something he hadn't noticed before. Pulling out an envelope he saw Ken's name written in Yohji's handwriting.  
  
As half time was signaled chocolate eyes finally turned to Aya. "Here. I found this in the basket for you."  
  
Ken took the envelope and looked at it. Shrugging he opened it and read the card. Smirking he pulled something out and handed the card to Aya.  
  
Aya took the card and looked at the picture on the front. It was a little teddy bear playing soccer. Inside it said, 'Hey boyo! Hope you have fun today. I thought you'd like to get yourself something at the game- so take the cash and enjoy yourself! – Yohji. P.S.- Omi picked out the card- I would have gone for something more manly.'  
  
Aya smiled and handed the card back to Ken. "I'm gonna go through the shops for a minute." Chocolate eyes begged for understanding. "You don't mind, do you Aya?"  
  
"Go ahead Ken, I don't mind staying watching our stuff." He smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Thanks Aya!" Ken hugged him and ran off.  
  
Aya settled in to wait, but he didn't have to wait long. Ken returned ten minutes later, arms laden with soccer memorabilia. He plopped it all on the empty seat next to him and grinned at Aya.  
  
"They have some great stuff here!" He pulled out everything and showed it to Aya as the game started up again.  
  
~*~  
  
Towards the end of the game a cold wind started blowing. Aya noticed Ken shivering a little. He was going to offer his jacket, even though it would mean he would be cold, but then he saw the blanket that Omi had packed.  
  
Standing close to Ken he opened the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. Ken turned surprised chocolate eyes at him. Aya smiled and stood behind Ken. He wrapped the blanket around them and slid his hands around Ken's waist. They watched the rest of the game in companionable silence.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the game Ken bounced all the way back to the car with his purchases in his arms. "Wow! Wasn't that a great game Aya? It was so awesome! And that one play..! And the goalie!" Ken kept up a one person conversation as Aya silently laughed.  
  
As they settled in the car Aya asked, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm starving!" Ken grinned. Aya rolled his eyes. ~Of course he's hungry, he's always hungry.~  
  
"Good, because Yohji made us some reservations for dinner."  
  
"Really? Where?" Ken looked around like he could see where they were going.  
  
"Umm, actually I don't know. He said it was a surprise, but that we'd both like it."  
  
"Ooh, that sounds promising. Yohji knows all the best places to eat." Ken beamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Half hour later found them parking next to a small brick building that didn't seem like much from the outside. But upon entering that opinion changed immediately. From the moment the door opened spicy smells and warm colors washed over the senses.  
  
"Wow this is awesome!" Ken said as he spun around looking at the drapes hanging from the ceilings as well as the wall. Lanterns hung on long chains and candles were scattered throughout. Low tables were surrounded by soft looking colorful cushions.  
  
A man approached them and led them to their table. "Aah so you are Kudoh- san's friends! He already ordered your food for you. We will start preparing it immediately." He stopped outside a secluded corner. "This is your table, please be seated."  
  
He hurried away as Ken and Aya walked to the table. It faced a gauzy curtain that shielded them from the rest of the tables. There were cushions on only one side. Ken shrugged and they sat down side by side.  
  
"This must be one of those food fusion places." Ken smiled. "I've wanted to try a place like this. I hope Yohji ordered good food."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't order things we wouldn't like." Aya smiled and tried to adjust his position. The cushions were not that comfortable.  
  
A girl in a belly dancer costume slipped into their little area. She looked at the way they were sitting and frowned. Shaking her head she motioned for them to stand up. Ken looked at Aya, shrugged, and stood up. The red head hesitantly followed.  
  
The girl smiled and took Aya by the hand. She guided him to the inner edge of a cushion and sat him down with his legs facing away from the table. Ken looked confused as she took his hand and sat him down on the same cushion edge as Aya, but in front of the red head.  
  
They both looked confused as she grabbed a smaller cushion and placed it behind Aya and against the wall. Then she put a hand on Aya's chest and quickly pushed him backwards so that he fell against the little cushion in a reclining position. Then she pushed Ken back against Aya's chest and arranged their legs on top of the other large cushion. She smiled in satisfaction and left.  
  
Both boys were left half on their sides facing the table, Ken in front of Aya. Soft chocolate eyes turned up to violet. Aya shrugged and then gave Ken a playful little kiss.  
  
Ken smiled and blushed a little as Aya put one arm around his waist and his chin on top of brunette locks.  
  
Just then their waiter showed up with an appetizer. "Ah I see you are settled in!" He set a large plate down on the table in front of them and winked. "Don't forget to feed your sweetheart before you feed yourself!" He called as he left.  
  
Aya looked at the plate. It looked like some kind of fruit with a sauce on it. He picked up a piece and held it up for Ken to eat. "You first dear."  
  
Ken laughed and ate the fruit. "Mm, it's good Aya." He picked up a piece and held it up for the red head.  
  
Aya laughed too and ate the fruit. "Mm it is good."  
  
They both relaxed, laughed and fed each other through dinner. There was exotic music and a short show. The evening was topped off by a nice cool creamy dessert.  
  
As they walked towards the car Ken grabbed Aya's hand. "I want you to know that this has been the best birthday I've ever had." He threw his arms around Aya's neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you so very much."  
  
Aya gently smiled and returned the hug. "You are very welcome Ken." He tenderly turned Ken's head up and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note- I have never been to, nor seen a soccer match- please forgive me. Neither have I ever been to an Indian, Thai, or fusion restaurant! All of this came out of my imagination- just go with it ^_~  
  
*huge glomps* to all my reviewers- you all make writing that much more enjoyable ^^ hope this made up for the cliffhanger ^_~  
  
Hope y'all liked! Should be more soon- the next chapter is christmas eve ^_^ 


	8. Christmas Eve

Note- eep! Sorry it took so long! But I made the chapter a bit longer to compensate ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ken got ready for bed Omi came rushing in practically taking the door off. "Tell me all about it Ken-kun!!" He sat and bounced on the bed.  
  
Ken laughed and told him everything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Omi ran into Yohji's room and jumped on him. "Yoooooo~ooohji!"  
  
"Naaaaah. What?" A very bleary eyed Yohji asked.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve!" Omi bounced on his knees, shaking the whole bed.  
  
"That's nice Chibi, now let me go back to sleep." Yohji rolled over.  
  
"No! Get up." He smiled. "Aya-kun said everyone has to help in the shop today."  
  
"What!?!" Yohji sat up quickly.  
  
"Oh just get up. We'll probably run out of stock and close early anyway." Omi slapped his leg. "So get up Pooky Buu~ut!" Omi snickered as he jumped off the bed and quickly headed towards the door.  
  
"Pooky butt huh?" Yohji arched an eyebrow.  
  
Omi giggled and ran out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji came downstairs to the wonderful smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. ~Well at least I get some compensation for getting up early.~ He sauntered into the kitchen and slouched in a chair.  
  
Omi quickly bounced up with a mug of coffee for him. "Thanks Chibi." He set the coffee down and snagged Omi's arm at the same time. Pulling the shorter blond to his side he gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Omi beamed. "What was that for?"  
  
"For making breakfast. And for being cute." He winked.  
  
Omi blushed a little and walked to the stove to fix Yohji a plate.  
  
"Omi."  
  
"Yes Aya-kun?" Omi turned to see Aya scowling at Yohji across the table.  
  
"Make him get his own breakfast. You don't have to do everything for him." Yohji sneered at violet eyes when Omi wasn't looking.  
  
"I don't mind Aya-kun. Besides Yohji is /not/ a morning person. We wouldn't want him to trip and spill the food on the floor now would we?"  
  
Yohji almost snorted coffee through his nose as Aya snickered. "O-oi! I'm not clumsy!"  
  
Omi turned chibi eyes to him. "I never said you were." He beamed and set a plate of food in front of his tall koi. "You're just not a morning person." He danced away from Yohji's swat.  
  
Just then Ken came down the stairs looking rather rumpled. "Good morning Ken-kun!" An irritatingly genki voice called out. Ken grunted and sat at the table.  
  
Omi smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "Why so tired Ken?!" Yohji slapped him on the back. "Did a certain someone keep you up late last night?" Ken choked on his coffee.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact someone did." Ken grinned as Yohji almost choked in his own drink. "And that someone is way too genki this morning after keeping me up talking." The brunette mock glared at Omi.  
  
"Aww Ken-kun! Are you getting oo~old like Yohji? Can't stay up and talk a little?" Omi made sure to stay far away from the table.  
  
"O-oi! I'm NOT old!" Yohji stood up to start chasing his mischievous koi, but Aya interrupted them.  
  
"Finish your breakfast, we need to open the shop." The red head set his plates in the sink and headed towards the shop.  
  
Ken stuck his tongue out at Yohji and quickly ate his food.  
  
~*~  
  
The second they opened the doors they were surrounded by frantic last minute shoppers. They all mentally pulled up their sleeves and prepared for a long day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Around noon Omi flipped the sign to closed. He locked the door and turning, slumped against it.  
  
Ken leaned against a counter bleary eyed. "Wow."  
  
Yohji sat heavily on a stool. "I second that." He pulled out his cigarettes.  
  
"Not in the shop." Aya glowered, but didn't have the voice left to yell.  
  
"Well thank god we ran out of flowers!" Omi said as he sat next to Yohji.  
  
"No kidding." Ken could barely lift his head up.  
  
"So who wants to help me with lunch?" Omi gave a wry grin.  
  
"We'll all help Omi." Aya glared at everyone to make sure there was no arguing.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch Aya disappeared and Yohji laid down on the sofa to watch TV.  
  
"Ne Omi?" Ken shuffled his feet.  
  
Omi raised an eyebrow. "Hai Ken-kun?"  
  
"Uhm." The brunette cleared his throat. "Would you want to do some shopping with me?" Ken shuffled his feet again, embarrassed that he wasn't done shopping.  
  
Omi beamed. "Sure Ken-kun! Let me get my jacket." Omi bounded out to fetch it.  
  
Ken smiled. Omi was so kind to brave last minute shopping with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometime after they left Yohji woke up from his impromptu nap on the couch. Stumbling around downstairs he looked for another human being. Not finding one he went up stairs. He found only Aya quietly reading in his room.  
  
"Where'd the chibies go?" He asked as he leaned in the doorway.  
  
Aya quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think Ken would appreciate being called a 'chibi'."  
  
Yohji shrugged. "So, where are they?"  
  
"I think they went shopping."  
  
Both of Yohji's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"  
  
He shrugged again.  
  
Yohji thought on that for a while. "I think we should do something nice for them tonight."  
  
Aya set his book down. "Like what?"  
  
"How about a nice take out dinner and a movie?"  
  
Aya smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
When Ken and Omi returned the brunette ran up the stairs with a few bags clutched in his hands.  
  
Omi called out and Yohji replied from the living room. The shorter blond walked in to find Yohji and Aya waiting for them with food all prepared and set out on a low table in front of the TV.  
  
Omi beamed. "Oi Ken! Come to the living room."  
  
Chocolate eyes quickly came and peered around the doorway. "Ooh food! I'm starving!"  
  
Yohji and Aya chuckled as their koi's came in and looked over the food.  
  
"Now you two get to pick what movie we're going to watch while we eat."  
  
They quickly put the movie in and sat down to enjoy the food and good company of friends.  
  
~*~  
  
After the first movie everyone helped to clean up. They quickly put everything away and settled down with another movie.  
  
Yohji and Omi cuddled on the longer couch while Aya and Ken snuggled up on the shorter one.  
  
Omi looked around the room and sighed in deep contentment. He felt like everything was just right with the world, even if it was only for one night.  
  
~*~  
  
It was almost midnight when they all made their way to bed. Omi glomped Aya and Ken and wished them a merry Christmas. He gave Yohji a sweet kiss and winked as he walked into his room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji was almost asleep when he heard his door creak open. Turning a bleary eye he saw his chibi creep in the room. He tried very hard not to laugh. "O- omi?"  
  
The shorter blond jumped and laughed nervously. "I-I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No. What do you want?"  
  
Omi fidgeted. "I-I can't sleep."  
  
Yohji smirked and raised his covers. Omi beamed and quickly crawled in. He snuggled up to Yohji's side and grinned happily.  
  
"So why can't my Chibi sleep?"  
  
Omi blushed. "I-was-too-excited-about-tomorrow." He mumbled and looked away.  
  
Yohji laughed and hugged him tightly. He whispered 'kawaii' in his ear and set about trying to go back to sleep.  
  
Not two minutes later Yohji's door creaked open again. Quirking an eyebrow he looked over Omi's head to see Ken outlined in the doorway. The brunette fidgeted and cleared his throat.  
  
"I-I was looking for Omi but he's not in his room." He fidgeted again.  
  
Omi rolled over and looked at Ken. He pushed Yohji all the way back to the wall and lifted the covers in front of him.  
  
Yohji smiled bemusedly as Ken slunk forward and climbed into the bed with them. He faced Omi and smiled his thanks.  
  
Omi grinned. "Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
Ken snickered. "Nope."  
  
Yohji pulled Omi against him to give Ken some room on the edge of the bed. "Now go to sleep both of you before Aya comes in here too!"  
  
The two younger boys snickered and whispered quietly as they settled in. Yohji rolled his eyes and fell asleep with his arm around Omi's waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*whew* only one more chapter and an epilogue to go! Hope y'all liked! ^^ 


	9. Christmas!

Notes- headdesks repeatedly gomengomengomen!! So very sorry this took so long!! ;-; and if you stuck with me and actually read it, you get a cookie! Additional note- sorry about the // but ffnet keeps screwing up the format! ;-; kicks ffnet  
  
/////  
  
Aya woke early Christmas morning. He rolled over and glanced at his clock, it was after six. His wondered for a moment what was going on, but then rolled back over and drifted off.  
  
//  
  
An hour later Aya woke up again. This time he stared in shock at the clock that was telling him it was after seven in the morning. After seven and Omi had not genkily bounced in and made him get up to open presents. Something was up.  
  
He quickly dressed and walked down the hall to the short blonds' room. Quietly pushing open the door he looked in only to find an empty bed. Waking to Ken's room he found another empty bed.  
  
Slowly pushing open Yohji's door he found three boys cuddled up in one bed. He leaned in the doorway and smiled. They looked so cute all tumbled together.  
  
Sneaking back to Omi's room Aya took his digital camera and silently padded back to Yohji's room. Quickly taking a few pictures Aya then placed the camera back where he had found it.  
  
Heading down to the kitchen he smiled thinking about the surprise Omi would get when he downloaded the pictures.  
  
///  
  
A short time later a small nose sniffed deeply and bleary aqua eyes opened. Omi nudged Ken with his elbow and chocolate eyes slowly opened looked as bleary as the aqua.  
  
"Ken-kun!" Omi whispered, "It's time for breakfast!"  
  
Ken's eyes immediately opened wider and he quickly sat up. Sniffing appreciatively he stumbled out of bed and towards the door.  
  
Laughing softly Omi followed him and the wonderful scents down to the kitchen. Both boys peered over the railing to see Aya standing at the stove cooking.  
  
"Mmm Aya-kun! It's smells wonderful!" Omi bounced down the last few steps and stopped behind the red head to see what he was making. Ken leaned over and tried to snatch a piece of bacon but Aya slapped his hand away with the spatula.  
  
Violet eyes looked over the two younger boys. "You both need to go get your robes. It's too cold to be walking around in next to nothing." Aya's face flushed a little as he tried not to look at Ken in nothing but boxers.  
  
Grinning Omi shouted a quick 'hai' and dragged Ken back up the stairs.  
  
//  
  
Returning a moment later, now attired in robes and slippers, Omi and Ken found Aya putting plates of food on the table.  
  
"Mmm it all looks so good Aya-kun!" Omi sat down and quickly started piling his plate up.  
  
Ken smiled and sat across from the genki blond. "It does look good Aya, thank you." Ken blushed a little as he smiled at the red head.  
  
Aya smiled back and then turned back to the stove.  
  
//  
  
As all three boys sat and ate, a rather rumpled looking Yohji came down the stairs. "Oi! What's all this about? I go to sleep with two beautiful bishonen in my bed and wake up with none!"  
  
Ken blushed a bright red and Omi swatted him as soon as he sat down. "Just for that you can get your own coffee Yohji." Omi stuck out his tongue.  
  
Yohji 'tsked' as he retrieved a mug and poured himself some coffee. "Sounds like my Chibi got up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"It's hard to get up off any side with you sprawled all over the whole thing. I don't see how one person can take up a bed that big!" Ken grinned as he finally got Yohji back.  
  
"Oi! I don't take up that much room." Yohji huffed as he ate his food.  
  
Omi giggled and Aya smiled. "So Yohji, care to tell me what you were doing with /two/ boys in your bed?"  
  
The tall blond almost spit out his coffee at Aya's question. Omi was trying not to fall out of his chair while laughing and Ken was blushing but chuckling too.  
  
Yohji composed himself and winked at Aya. "Well I'm just that good." He continued over Aya's sputtering. "What's the matter Red? You jealous? Or do you wish you had been there too?" He winked again and moved his leg before Ken could kick him.  
  
Omi looked like he was going to explode from laughing and Aya was flushed with either anger or embarrassment.  
  
Finally calming down Omi decided to break the staring competition before they started wrestling. "Hey Yoooohji! Are you done eating yet? I wanna open presents!" Omi bounced in his chair.  
  
Ken turned a hopeful look to the tall blond too. "I suppose so Chibi. Shall we sit in the living room?"  
  
"Yay!" Omi and Ken raced into the room before anyone could blink.  
  
Yohji eyed Aya. "I think we're getting old."  
  
Aya stood up and took a few steps towards the living room. "Nah." He whacked Yohji in the back of the head and said, "You're the old one!" Then he walked rather quickly into the other room before Yohji could get up.  
  
Muttering something about red heads Yohji followed his friends.  
  
He walked in to find Omi and Ken sitting on the floor with their presents piled around them. "You know next year we need to remember a tree." He took a seat on the couch next to what looked like his pile.  
  
"You're right Yohji. I can't believe we forgot that!" Omi looked irritated at himself.  
  
"What order shall we open them in this year?" Yohji changed the subject and looked at the two younger boys.  
  
Omi looked Ken in the eye and they both shouted "Free for all!" at the same time and ripped open wrapping paper.  
  
//  
  
A few minutes later found the living room covered in wrapping paper and four happy boys looking over their new stuff.  
  
Yohji sat on the floor next to his chibi. "So what did you get?"  
  
Omi showed him the two gift certificates from him and Ken. "These are perfect! It should just be enough for the computer upgrade I wanted to do." Omi beamed and then showed him the beautiful silver picture frame that Aya had given him.  
  
Across the room Ken snickered as Aya showed him the clothes Yohji had bought him and then the book that Omi gave him.  
  
"I like the aroma therapy candles that you gave me Ken. How did you know?" Aya raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ken blushed. "I didn't actually. Omi figured that you probably would like them since you meditate and we decided together what scents you would like."  
  
"Aah. Do you like your present?" Aya looked just a little nervous.  
  
"Yes I love it!" Ken smiled softly as he looked at the beautifully framed picture of his old soccer team. Aya had it mounted with several mats and a very nice frame.  
  
Omi walked over to Yohji and plopped down in his lap. "Christmas movies!" He declared and turned on the TV.  
  
Three groans were heard, some louder than others. But all four boys settled in to watch because it had become a Christmas tradition.  
  
Omi was contentedly playing with Yohji's hair while Ken snuggled down in Aya's lap. The red head leaned over and kissed his koi on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Ken."  
  
Peace and quiet settled over the house as the four boys spent a very restful day with the best of friends.  
  
/////  
  
Fin 


End file.
